


Robots in Disgust

by knives4cash



Series: Pollination: The Bumblebee and White Rose [15]
Category: RWBY, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, White Rose - Freeform, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knives4cash/pseuds/knives4cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang and Blake are forced into a convention. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robots in Disgust

**Author's Note:**

> So, at about 9:30 last night, we got a lightning storm. Power went poof. Weeeeeh. Sorry for the delay.

We've made it into a sort of routine. Every Friday, after classes, we all head back to our dorm and work on the homework assignment. It's straight forward enough, but once in a while, we do enjoy breaking away from the routine and have some fun. Yang's idea of fun involves a good two hours, though. 

"We have much to do." I remind her as I remain seated at our fold-up study table. Weiss and Ruby do not share my opinion of diligence, though. Yang's pout speaks for itself.

"C'mon!" Ruby begs. "We've been at this for an hour now! As team leader, I command we all take a break!" Weiss nods in agreement. Fraternizer. 

"Sis has the idea!" Yang adds. "Why don't you and I take some..." She strides behind me and runs her fingers through my hair. "Private time?" She growls. 

"Sweet lord." Weiss sighs. "Really, Yang? Right in front of us?"

Ruby giggles. "Actually, Yang's being pretty respectful by not getting her way right now." I blush. She wouldn't- not in front of others, would she? She's groping me in front of Ruby and Weiss now. She most certainly wood. 

"And this respect won't last long if a certain faunus doesn't start returning the love." Yang purrs as she buries her head into my neck. Now she's licking me. I won't have an audience for our private time.

"Enough." I declare in defeat. "Yang and I will leave. You two may do as you wish." I sense Yang's aura flare at my resignation. With luck, this will only take an hour. "But we must meet back and continue our work before seven, agreed?" Yang immediately hoists me up and over her shoulders. I am not some soldier who has been wounded! 

"Deal, pussy cat!" She agrees and carts me out of the dorm. The only reason I'm not kicking is because I do not wish for her to sprain an ankle. It has nothing to do with my love for her. "Smart move. I was about to make you purr right in your chair." She's groping my butt now as she marches down the spiraling staircase. Yes, love and arousal have nothing to do with this. At all. 

"Where to?" I ask, accepting my fate. "A broom closet? The rooftop? Perhaps in a tree?" She laughs and continues to grope. We're outside now, and she's still carrying me. I suppose it's nice to know that she possesses the strength, should I ever be in the right mood.

"Nah, we did that the last three times!" Yang- she's nuzzling my butt. WHY does she taunt me so?!"

"Fiend." I affirm. "You are a fiend, Yang." And in public! If this woman wasn't the love of my life, I would most certainly return the embarrassment! 

No, that wouldn't work. She'd still look sexy in a boy haircut. "Butt Blake!" Yang laughs. "I'm getting the butt end of this deal!"

I groan. "Whatever. I care not anymore. Just please take into consideration what the surface will be." I still have feint scars from that tree bark scraping into my back. 

"Oh, trust me, love." I can sense her evil, evil, EVIL grin. "I've got the perfect 'surface' in mind." Oh no, we're in the parking garage. Yang's motorcycle is here. "And I've also got the right kind of sound!" She yells, making sure that her voice echoes throughout the massive concrete structure. It's a rather empty place. Not many students were able to get their rides transfered to Beacon. I can only assume that Yang could not live without her wheels.

She sets me down, not on the concrete, but on her motorcycle. I straddle, anticipating her intentions. "Where shall we go?" I ask as she hops on and starts it up. She'd better have a good location in mind. "It had better be even more orgasmic than our more adult activities." I deadpan. She can't lead me on like this. That's too fiendish, even for her.

"We're not going anywhere." She replies, starting up the device. I've ridden with her before. I had to inform her that my faunus heritage makes me more sensitive to the vibrations. She's stripping and tossing her clothes to the side. Why is she- oh no.

No, this is too perverse. She can't- "Yang, no. We can't. What if someone sees us?" She turns around, facing me with her fiendish grin. She's starting to remove my shirt. "What if someone HEARS us?" My own voice is carrying, and I'm not even shouting. Yet. She's nibbling on my neck. I don't think I'll be able to stop her. 

"Let them hear." She giggles as she moves down to my breasts and undoes my bra. Her biting resumes. The motorcycle vibrations are only accelerating her intentions. No, I do not believe I am willing to stop this. 

I gasp as she does the thing with her canines. I suppose I'd better help her along as well. I remove her bra and scoot closer to her, allowing my hands to grope and roam at a better angle. We lock lips and moan in appreciation of each other's touch. 

"FRAG THIS!!!" 

"Woah!"

"Ack!"

We're thrown from Yang's motorcycle and land on the concrete with a thud. Thankfully, our pants weren't removed yet, but I gawk in sheer disbelief as Yang's motorcycle transforms into a nine foot tall robot. It gets down on its knees and slams its hands down on the pavement next to us and glares straight down at us. "ENOUGH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Bad. Bad. Angry robot bad. 

I clutch Yang for dear life. "YANG, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" She answers. She's lying.

"YOU OBVIOUSLY DID SOMETHING!" I think I'm squeezing the life out of her, but she's now doing the same to me.

"BOTH OF YOU, CAN IT!!!" The machine echoes.

We both shut up like good little girls. 

She sighs and performs what I believe is called a facepalm. "I have had it up to HERE with you both!" She sticks an arm up into the air for emphasis. "YOU!" She brings her arm down and points her finger at Yang. "You're definitely the worst!" She yells.

Yang shrivels up, clutching me tightly. I clutch back. Why does she have a robot for a motorcycle?

"I mean, sure, it all started out innocently enough. It was just you, we did some cool tricks, rode around the city, and we had some fun." She grimaces. "But THEN you have these strange people come in and airlift me to this even STRANGER place!" She growls. "And then you met HER..." She shoves her giant finger in my face. I think I made a squeak, I'm not sure anymore. "That too was innocent at first! We'd ride around town, stop at some shops, I could tell you two had something genuine." Her face softens. Her eyes are so blue. But now she's mad again. I don't like it when the robot's mad.

"But THEN you two start INTERPHASING right in FRONT OF ME!!!" She clutches her head in frustration. "That was bad enough, but then you just started letting me FALL onto my side!" She slams the concrete for emphasis, causing both of us to jump and yelp. I'm surprised we haven't squeezed each other's bones into breaking. "Clang! Smash! Crash! Just like that! And now!" She throws her hands up into the air, growling.

"NOW!" She slams them down again, glaring at us. "NOW! You have the AUDACITY! To interphase DIRECTLY! ON! ME!" Her face is millimeters away from ours. She's glaring at Yang. "Do you have ANYTHING to say for yourselves?!" I think my voice has packed up and skipped town. A very smart move. 

Yang feebly removes her left arm from me and timidly feels around on the robot's chestplating. "I think mine are bigger." She remarks. I can only assume that she means in proportion to the rest of the body. 

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!" The robot reels back, clutching her face with her hands. "THAT'S IT!!!" She gets up. "I've had enough!" It looks like she's leaving. Placing a finger to the side of her head, she deadpans, "Ratchet, I need a groundbridge." A massive green portal blasts into existence and begins to swirl in a circle. She looks back at the two of us. "You never saw me, got it?" 

"Hey, wait!" Yang gets up and runs after her. Why is she being stupid?

"Yang, no!" I call to her. "Let the nice robot go away!"

"No dice, Blake!" She stops in front of the robot. "I payed a small fortune for you! I don't plan on letting you just walk away!"

The robot points her right arm at Yang and instantly transforms it into some sort of blaster. Oh no.

"Kid, you're in over your head." She moves her newly acquired weapon and aims it over Yang's head. She fires once, blasting the parking space where Yang had parked her. It. Argh, I'm confused. My ears are also ringing from the blast. I'm lucky, though. The concrete has been melted away. "There! Now if someone asks you what happened to your motorcycle, THAT'S what happened!" Her arm transforms back into an arm. She steps into the green portal, and it promptly closes back up.

Yang sits down. I crawl to her side and hug her. "Please don't ever pick a fight or compare breast size with an autonomous robotic organism ever again, okay?"

Yang sighs. "It's gonna take me forever to save up for another."

I groan. "Yang, love, if you don't make any more robots mad, I'll buy you one for our wedding."

She giggles and places her hands on top of mine. "Thanks." 

I sigh, happy that all of this is over.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> VnixxiR actually kinda guessed this. She got the Yang's motorcycle part! Partial credit? Maybe?
> 
> She told me she could make me blush harder.


End file.
